Tenkei Iwafune
is the Sixth and Gray King and works alongside Nagare Hisui, the Fifth and Green King.K-Project Official Come Back Website He was previously known as Seigo Ōtori (鳳聖悟, Ōtori Seigo), the Sixth and Gray King of the former Clan Cathedral.K Return of Kings: Episode 8 Appearance Tenkei is a tall, lightly tanned man with chin-length, wavy, dark brown hair and has most of it brushed to the right side of his face aside from a strand that is only somewhat connected. He wears priest-like attire that includes a long, black coat with gray trimming at the end of the sleeves that go down to his feet and is kept closed with not only several buttons, but a tie with a silver chain attached to it as well. He wears black shoes and a black shawl with identical grey trimming and two clasps. Personality Iwafune is like the father of , but drinks frequently.K-Project Official Come Back Website Despite his age, Tenkei gives off the impression of being a somewhat improper, shrewd man, the type who laughs off being treated so informally by a younger Clansman of equal ranking. While he doesn't show any qualities of being particularly extraordinary, his high rank proves he's not incompetent, but doesn't act skillfully in anything specific either, nor did he have any intention of taking things seriously.GoRA Official Twitter Despite his personality, the Kagutsu Crater affected him deeply, and thus he discarded his identity and role as a King. After losing Cathedral to the Kagutsu Crater, Tenkei went into hiding and changed his name. He often refers to himself as a coward, and claims to not be bothered by any insults made toward regarding his decisions. Tenkei strongly separates himself from his past as Seigo Otori, and even refers to the latter as a separate, dead man. Tenkei greatly detests the Dresden Slate's existence, and feels Kings are just 'playthings' to it, and is highly cynical of any influence a King hopes to achieve. To him, having high expectations only leads to disappointment, so moderation is key to enjoying and living life. Formerly a pacifist, he now sees no issue engaging in combat; Tenkei also has no qualms in eliminating anyone that he sees as an obstacle, which includes children, as seen when he fires his gun at Anna Kushina.K Return of Kings: Episode 8 He often teases Sukuna Gojo for his young age and has even set a rule that Sukuna only has an hour of gameplay in the base each day. Although the full details are unclear, he considers himself "like a father" to Nagare. Surprisingly, he's fairly good with domestic tasks, and takes care of many domestic chores around the 'base'.GoRA Official Twitter History At some point, in the past, the young Seigo Ootori was chosen as the Gray King and later formed Cathedral, which later became the second most influential clan, with the Gold Clan being the first. He came to be greatly respected by both his clansmen and ordinary citizens. Cathedral's last goal was to prevent the Kagutsu Crater incident, but this failed and all of Cathedral's clansmen were killed with Seigo being the only survivor of his clan. After the incidents of the Kagutsu Crater, he searched amongst the destruction for any survivors and came across a young, nearly dead Nagare. Initially, he believed Nagare to be dead, having a large piece of rock crushing and impaling his heart, however he soon discovered that Nagare's powers as a King triggered and saved his life. This incident had made Seigo believed that, had they been given power, then all of the 700,000 deceased civilians would have a better chance for survival. The Kagutsu Crater greatly affected Seigo, and he went into hiding, thought to be dead by everyone else. He later changed his name to Tenkei Iwafune. Plot K: Return of Kings While Sukuna and Yukari are exchanging gossip about the Clans and Kings, Tenkei asks Sukuna up front if he had bought detergent. Sukuna asks Tenkei to stop sending him out as his errand boy, that he has a thing to do too. Sukuna hands Tenkei the detergent he had bought and is lectured, telling Sukuna he asked for the detergent with softener. Sukuna out of annoyance snaps back after Kotosaka teases him for messing up, asking if it really matters. Sukuna returns to his video game in front of the TV while Yukari finishes his makeup and Tenkei continues to vacuum the room, Yukari and Sukuna begin to question whether when they will have the chance to go on more serious missions, wondering if the Silver King is even alive anymore. Nagare speaks out that the Silver King will come again, as he fell back once before already, as a second coming, and wants to meet the Silver King surprising Sukuna, Yukari, and Tenkei. Yukari teases Nagare that being the "Ever-Changing King" he has no chemistry with the Immortal King, Tenkei laughs and tells Yukari to hold his breath, that Nagare won't listen once he's made up his mind. Sukuna and Yukari reassure Nagare that they are all his players, in the game that he is playing. Tenkei asks if Nagare is concerned about the Silver Clansmen, Nagare confirms his concern, mainly that they are beginning to associate themselves with the Red and Blue clans. Tenkei deduces that Nagare feels the Silver King is pulling the strings behind the associations with the Reds and the Blues, but is surprised, almost choking on his beer as Nagare disagrees, but agrees with Yukari's assessment to nip the bud, and begins a mission for Yukari, dragging along Sukuna to the Ashinaka High School to kill Kuroh Yatogami and capture Neko, referring to her as Ameno Miyabi. Yukari jokes to see if Kuroh is either still Black or White, referring to his preference of Silver Aura or Colorless, Tenkei laughs, seeing it as a pun, complimenting Sukuna as being a funny kid. Sukuna cringes and looks over at Tenkei, showing his distaste for Tenkeis teasing. As the two leave, Tenkei sets down his beer on the floor, admitting to Nagare that it's unlike him to rush into things as he is now. Nagare confirms this, as he is running out of patience for the Silver King to resurface and play his game, hoping to force his hand and come down even if it means sacrificing the Silver Clansmen. After the Silver Kings return, and the rise of the newly Formed Coffee Table Alliance between the Silver, Red, and Blue clans is made, Nagare meets with his J rank clansmen and begins discussing his plans for stealing the Dresden Slate from Mihashira Tower, occasionally stopping his plans to note the disinterest of his clansmen. Tenkei drinks his beer and scolds Sukuna and Yukari, telling them to stop fooling around and pay more attention and respect to Nagare's plan, opening another beer as Nagare remarks that Tenkei seems to be the one with the least respect or interest. Tenkei shakes his near-empty can of beer and says that he'll be fine as long as he's relaxing and drinking his beer during the attack. After Yukari, Kotosaka, and Sukuna have made their way to the 70% mark of the tower, Tenkei jokes that they may have gotten there too early. To his surprise, Nagare insists on battling so early, despite there being three kings on the upper floors and his authority as a fatherly figure to Nagare and Jungle. Nagare confirms this and Tenkei embraces Nagare's impatience, telling him how rebellious he is becoming and for him to go on. Nagare eagerly thanks Tenkei, seeing the alliance of three kings as no match for him, getting up out of his chair and bursting out of his straight jacket, jolting off towards the Chamber of Slates, Tenkei smiles, telling him to go and have a blast. Back at the front gate, Tenkei eagerly encourages Nagare to run, remembering it's been 9 years since Nagare had fought against the Second and Gold King Daikaku Kokujōji, over a decade since the Kagutsu Crater Incident, living in the shadows for ages, joking about how the "old fart" wouldn't die, before taking a drink out of a canteen. Taking it away from his lips and savoring the taste of the alcohol, he continues to eagerly rejoice over the death of Kokujōji, and that there is no one in the world that can stop Nagare now at full power. Tenkei brings around his canteen as if a toast a grins widely as an explosion nearby can be heard, telling Nagare to run as much as he wants, Mr. Iwa has his back. Tenkei drunkenly laughs, as a stone pillar falls right next to him, making him jump, remarking how close it was. After Nagare blasts his way into the Chamber of Slates and is knocked into the air, destroying the ceiling and the outdoor pond, he falls back into the chamber. Nagare is interrogated by the Blue King Reisi Munakata, later joined by the Red King Anna Kushina and later Silver King Yashiro Isana alongside his Clansman who drops in through the roof. Nagare smiles innocently and reveals that he has cleared a path through the buildings security and that his trump card will fight Reisi. Tenkei walks through the halls of the tower, shrouding the tower with thick fog, confusing the oncoming Red and Blue Clansmen. Tatsuya Enomoto inside one of the Scepter 4 patrol vans alerts Saruhiko Fushimi that an unknown sanctum has been revealed and a Sword of Damocles is manifesting itself alongside the Silver, Red, Blue, and Green kings swords. Inside the tower, Reisi acts in surprise, wiping away the fog with his Saber and revealing Tenkei Iwafune to be the Sixth and Gray King, Seigō Ōtori, a man said to have died in the Kagutsu Incident alongside his Clan, Cathedral. Tenkei corrects Reisi, that the beginning is crucial in a relationship, and that he should be referred to as Mr.Iwa. In a flashback, a younger Seigō Ōtori scavenges the wastes of the Kagutsu Crater, searching through the rubble for his friends, clansmen, or any survivors to no avail. Seigō encounters a young boy impaled through the heart by a piece of concrete after using his Gray Aura to move some debris. Seigō questions he role as a King if he couldn't even save a poor child from death, but to his surprise, Green Aura begins to flow out of the boy's body, and a Sword of Damocles manifests itself. Reisi attempts to configure the happenings of the past 14 years as Tenkei playing the role of Nagare's strategist, Tenkei again corrects Reisi, telling him that the man called Seigō Ōtori did indeed die that day, and the man standing before him is the surrogate father of Jungle, Tenkei Iwafune, a harmless chicken that cant fly. Reisi contradicts his comment by saying that the Fog sactum has the ultimate defense and that Tenkei has no right to remain to feign ignorance when he has the audacity to use his fog in the Chamber of Slates. As Reisi says that, the fog begins to completely fill the room, Nagare declares his victory as the fog blurs him from Reisis view. Yashiro and Anna act in surprise, Anna attempts to stop the Gray King by firing her aura at him. Tenkeis Aura deflects the attack, he picks up Nagare and he pulls out his silver Colt Navy 1851, firing at Anna. Yashiro leaps in the way, deflecting the bullets using his umbrella. Reisi charges in and begins taunting Tenkei with the loss of his clan, and dignity to the point he would hide and change his name. Tenkei evades Reisis attacks and sets down Nagare out of the harm's way of the battle, showing his distaste for memory lane, forgetting about his pride long ago. Anna shivers and falls back onto Yashiro, feeling the cold despair given off by the Tenkei. Yashiro tells Anna that Kokujōji had informed him about the Gray King once being a pacifist, and when forced to fight, would rival the power of the Previous Red King Genji Kagutsu and the Previous Blue King Jin Habari, Yashiro hears a helicopter and looks up at the roof, realizing that they have an entrance to steal the slate from. Tenkei reveals that he is working alongside Nagare to prevent another disaster such as the 700'000 lives lost to the Kagutsu Incident, by giving people powers to restrain a senseless death, and that despite the slates playing them all, Nagare intends to play the slates. Reisi finds it to be ignorant, seeing people would flaunt the power. Tenkei taunts Reisis banter to be nothing more than the lofty ideals of yet another Blue King because of his lack of experiencing failure. Tenkei is able to hit Reisi in the gut with the handle of his gun, reloading as Reisi gasps for air and lecturing Reisi he needs to stop being so aggressive, telling Reisi that he needs to relax a little. Reisi rushes forward and slashes at Tenkei, agitated by the idle talk, but is dodged again. Out of desperation, Reisi uses his Aura to clear the fog in the room. Reisi insists on fighting, but as Tenkeis stalling wears to a close, Tenkei admits he doesn't like kicking people while they're down, but he has to wrap things up, imbuing his gun in his aura and firing a charged bullet, breaking Reisis Saber and crippling his Sword of Damocles. As Tenkei flies away atop the Slate with Nagare, he climbs to the top and pats Yukaris shoulder, motioning him to leave, using his fog to jam the radars of Scepter 4s deep scans trying to keep track of where they were headed. The next day, the Green Clansmen watch the television as a news broadcaster reports several incidents of people gaining unique and horrifying powers. Tenkei remarks at how well the field test is going for the slates slow but sure awakening, also surprised Kokujōjis Media blackout is no longer working. As Yukari talks about paradise, Tenkei teases and says that paradise is usually considered hell. Sukuna teases back, saying that the old man has cold feet, Kotosaka goes along with Sukuna. Tenkei replies saying he has no gripes, joking that a hell you can see is better than a hell you cant and that it's the choice he had made. Nagare begins ordering various special missions for players, Tenkei deducing that he means to track down and enlist newborn strains for recruitment for Jungle, keeping watch over other clan activities and lying the groundwork between other parties and the final phase. A notification of two new members is shown, Tenkei recognizes one as the "Ninja girl," a former U Rank member Douhan Hirasaka from a year ago that was imprisoned by Scepter 4, able to regain her title as U Rank. The second one baffles Tenkei, Fushimi the former member of HOMRA and Scepter 4 already accumulating 90,000 points within a month, joking that the place is probably going to liven up, upsetting Sukuna due to his prior battle wih Fushimi. Yukari teases Sukuna about acting like a child, Tenkei scolds him for teasing Sukuna for fun. Later that day, Fushimi meets the rest of the Green Clans J Rank members after completing an emergency mission during the Jungle Boot Up Reception, boosting himself to J Rank. Tenkei welcomes Fushimi, sitting him down and eagerly showing his moderation as the homebody and for once, going out to buy a large feast for the group, mostly consisting of Sushi, assuring the others that it's "not the kind you would find at a revolving counter." Tenkei excitedly urges Fushimi to try the various types of Sushi, but is declined, Fushimi only asking for an egg. Tenkei also insists on eating the chicken, Kotosaka happily, but obliviously agrees, Sukuna begins to sulk from the presence of Fushimi after beating his record of going up in ran, teasing Kotosaka about being a stupid bird. Tenkei asks what the matter is that's annoying Sukuna and why he's in such a bad mood, as Nagare begins to explain, Tenkei interrupts him, saying that they shouldn't be talking about it at the time, Tenkei tells Sukuna to quit being in such a bad mood as first impressions are what counts in crucial relationships so just smile. He turns to Fushimi and asks if he agrees. Saruhiko disagrees, not really caring. Tenkei jokes and goes along, saying he can play the cool guy act too. Fushimi sighs and begins to reveal that he is not there to make friends, the three clansmen, and King look at him curiously, Fushimi admits he wants to play the game that Nagare is playing as one of his J Rank players, to see if it will change anything. Fushimi and Sukuna talk about the slate, however, Fushimi's callous emotions of his fellow Clansman and the slate beginning to annoy Sukuna, the two kings on looking as their clansman begins to ready himself for battle against Fushimi. Yukari whaps the two aside from the heads, telling them to stop being so hostile to one another. As Yukari begins to speak with Fushimi about the future that Jungle is beginning to grasp with its hands, and how Sukuna is powerful enough to be his own equal, Sukuna rushes off to speak with Tenkei and Nagare. A pillar of green light shoots out from within the Yomito gate, the two kings and their J Rank clansman look up in awe at the beautiful streaming light. Fushimi is surprised that the Dresden Slates power is already in effect, knowing that outside is probably total chaos. Tenkei reveals that the Slate is an apparatus that is meant to evolve mankind into the level of kings, the Silver King initially awakened it, and that the onmyōji alongside Daikaku Kokujōji were the ones that kept a lid on its capabilities, and until this point, it had been running in "Safe Mode." Tenkei looks down, his past weighing on his thoughts, thinking of this moment for years, and finally, his dream has become a reality. An urgent message is received by Tenkei, and tells Nagare what he should do. Nagare excuses it, saying that at this point, there is no need for the world's government. Tenkei shrugs it off and tosses the phone, looking over at Nagare and sits up, showing his appreciation for all of the years he has spent by Nagare's side in order to evade the Gold Kings endless pursuit, and the worry he felt after hearing he had taken on the Gold King alone, amazed at how much stronger Nagare and independent Nagare has become over the years. Nagare provides further evidence of his powers growing, and a sense of calculated foresight, sending N Rank members to guard the gate, and noting that the Blue King will be arriving soon. Tenkei acts rather surprised at how pesky the Blue King is, overstepping his fatherly joy by asking that with Nagare's accumulated power, if he has the ability to travel to the past and change the events that transpired in the Kagutsu Incident. Nagare in disappointment declines, saying that not even with his current state of power will he be able to change the past. Tenkei laughs and acknowledges how ridiculous it would be to have that much power, seeing it to be too good to be true. Tenkei reassures himself and Nagare that the surest, and quickest hope to happiness is through hard work, leaving to take care of Reisi if the need arises, knowing that Nagare can fend for himself. As the Yomito gate to Jungles Secret Base opens, an elevator begins to rise up, Tenkei in disbelief can't fathom just how Nagare's foresight never ceases to amaze. As Tenkei approaches Reisi, he realizes and that the man alongside him is a former clansman of the previous Blue King, Jin Habari, Gōki Zenjō, also known as Zenjō the Demon, and Zenjō the Ogre. Tenkei remarks at how long it's been and how much he's aged. Gōki remarks back at how he's dried up. Tenkei shrugs and says that he can't argue with him there. Tenkei looks back at Reisi, his expression turning from bright to serious, unveiling his Sword of Damocles and unleashing his fog sanctum, quickly covering the area in his fog. Tenkei warns Reisi that it doesn't matter how many of his Clansmen he brings, Reisi wont makes it past him, this time there will be no more holding back, shows of mercy, or stalling. Just as Reisi is about to draw his sword, the loud sound of a propeller can be heard, the Schattenreich blimp crashes through the street and at the Yomito gate. Tenkei out of shock tells Reisi he couldn't have been able to stop a vessel of such magnitude and wasn't expecting Reisi to act out as decoy while all of his fog was concentrated on him. Reisi disagrees, telling Tenkei that it's a misunderstanding and that he is still his main opponent. Tenkei laughs and readies Silver Colt Navy 1851, replying that it doesn't matter, as his role it to "greet" Reisi. Tenkei and Reisi battle against one another at the Yomito gate as Zenjo watches, Tenkei teases Zenjō, asking why he's not fighting and deduces that Zenjō is there to slay Reisi when his Sword of Damocles falls. Reisi intervenes and attempts to slash Tenkei but gets bashed aside the head, blood dribbles down his cheek as Tenkei asks him why he is being so stubborn, the dye has been cast, and the world he once tried protecting has become Jungles. Reisi agrees, saying he's being stubborn because he hated losing to Tenkei and the very way he lives. Tenkei laughs, agreeing that he hates Reisi, and the way he lives too, seeing a bit of himself in his younger years in Reisi and begins to taunt him about not learning anything after his sword was crippled. After overcoming Reisi with bullets creating more fog, Tenkei steps in and knocks down Reisi with a knee-kick. Satisfied with his victory, Tenkei reloads his gun but hears several Blue Clansmen rushing into the area, wiping out the Green Clansmen and securing their captain. After rebuilding his confidence, and telling his men to draw their swords, Reisi charges at Tenkei. After evading and cutting through several of Tenkeis bullets, Tenkei begins to charge his shot and fires at Reisi. Reisi cuts through the charged shot and then slashes Tenkei. In total disbelief, Tenkei looks at Reisi in shock and drops his gun, then falling back. In a pool of his own blood, Tenkei says he can't believe that Reisi won, but acknowledges him as the winner, to let him stick to his stubborn ideals. Tenkei clenches his teeth and squints, his body going limp. As the Blue Clansman rejoice, Zenjō looks down and realizes Tenkei has moved. Zenjō sighs, saying to himself that Tenkei can die where he wants. After the Dresden Slate was pierced by the Silver Kings Damocles down and Nagare's power runs out and quickly passes, explosions can be heard in the distance. Tenkei approaches the Silver Clansman and their King and apologizes, having to wrap things up, evacuating the remaining Green Clansmen in the base. He sends Kotosaka away and stays with Nagare as Jungles Secret Base is detonated. Tenkei is seen embracing Nagare like his own son before disappearing in the detonations. Powers & Abilities Gray Aura: '''As the Gray King, Iwafune possesses the Gray Aura. His Aura is able to create mist and fog, and is known as the 'ultimate defense'. He can also use his aura to enhance his strength, as he used it to move the large rock that covered Nagare's body when Tenkei found him amongst the destruction of Kagutsu Crater.K Return of Kings: Episode 8 '''Skilled Gunman: Tenkei is incredibly skilled with a gun, and channels Gray Aura into its bullets. This, combined with his fog, makes for a dangerous combination.K Return of Kings: Episode 8 Equipment Gun: Tenkei owns a silver-colored Colt Navy 1851, Second Model square back trigger with a plain design on it. He's able to channel his Aura into it and shoot powerful bullets.K Return of Kings: Episode 8 Trivia * His former name is composed of two kanji, and . His surname Ōtori (鳳) means 'large bird' and may also refer to either the peng (a Chinese mythological giant bird said to be able to transform into a fish) or the Fenghuang (the Chinese phoenix). *In popular culture and media like Persona 4 and the Silent Hill series, fog is a symbolic manifestation towards hiding the truth and a persons memory, similarly to Iwafune's insistence to disregard his old name and his Clan, Cathedral, as well as denying the reality of Nagare's plans. * His current name is composed of two kanji, and . His surname is also composed of two kanji, and . * Iwafune's first name derives from Iwafune Shrine 磐船神社, shrines dedicated to a ship-shaped rock believed to be used by deities who descend to Earth. His surname stems from Celestial Cock (天雞), known as Tenki, referring to a heavenly rooster that makes its call and prompts earthly roosters to follow its call. * The fact that he was pulling the strings of JUNGLE without having an official position, could be a reference to the Éminence grise, and also could be the namesake of his title as the grey King. References Navigation Category:Jungle Category:Male Category:Characters Category:King Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters